


The Gluttony Titan

by FireGire96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Past Abuse, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Titan Sasha, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Sasha Blouse has been afraid of the man eating titans since she was young. So when she enrolled into the military just to escape her home life, she should've known what she was getting herself into. She knew she would make friendships and eternal bonds with teammates. But when she's thrust into the battlefield, she didn't know she would become one of those monsters. (Titan! Sasha AU)





	1. Prologue: The day I died (AN)

When I enrolled into the military to join the 104th Training Crops in battle, I actually thought it would feel like you're in heaven. Being fed anything you wanted, being given hot baths with the sweetest messages in the world, befriending the nicest people, probably fall in love and live life to the fullest. I thought it would just be smooth sailing for Sasha Blouse...

No one predicted that I would be dying in the stomach of a Titan because I tried to save my friends.

It sucks, you know. If I've known this would happen, I would've stayed home with my dad. I would've kept my big mouth shut. And I wouldn't get angry because I had to become a farmer rather then a hunter. I would've still had his love and still be alive. But in his words and others, I'm quote on quote, too energetic and too carefree. They knew that these feelings would lead to my death sooner or later. And they were right. Not that I'm surprised about it. Instead of willing to die like a true warrior in battle, I'm afraid. I'm cold. I'm. Lonely...

I feel like crying, but the hot atmosphere in this titan's stomach is so hot not only is it burning my body. But also my eyes. I think I'm about to give in anytime soon. And when that happens, I'll be gone. Everyone will be rid of me and they'll probably be happy... But I won't. Because I didn't get to live life to the fullest. I kept whining like a baby for it's bottle. I kept focusing on nothing but food and fun. And I didn't get time to see the bigger picture...

Maybe it's for the best. Maybe I should suffer and think about what I've done wrong... I just wished I could live longer to tell my friends how I feel. To tell Eren. Mikasa. Armin. Historia. And Connie how much I care about them. To tell my dad that I'm so sorry for being a bad daughter. To tell him I love him one last time. That's all I want to do... But I already know that this is it. I'll never have a second chance at life...

_This is goodbye..._

**Sorry it's really short. This is a work in progress that I've thought of out of nowhere. Also, yes, I am a SNK/AOT fan. What a big surprise, I know, I love almost every anime, even School Days which is sad... Anyways, I was thinking about this while I heard that Season Two just came out. And it hit my mind that not only do I love SNK, but I also love Sasha Blouse. So I thought I would make this story on her character even though we already got focus on her. Just to see how it would be if she was our true main star. I hope you all enjoyed this prologue and until the real first chapter, as always, have a good day! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Sasha Braus

Small wooden house were bathed in the early morning sun as the owners slept peacefully from last night's events. Birds slowly began to sing quietly as rays of lights hit their fur, showering them in the sun's laughter. The trees stayed still in the the star's awakening with only it's many fingers wiggling with it's multiple arms in solitude and happiness. Each being began to kiss the tops of the houses ever so gently to inform them of a new day. This was the accustomed routine. Nature would want to explore everyday without wasting time. But humanity would take it's time to bask in the moment left over from earlier. Which would get on the ecosystem's nerves, but not cause it to go on a rampage. At least, not all the time.

Besides, it was just morning. Six A.M to be exact. Mankind opens it's lovely eyes at least at the brink of seven to ten. So patience was key. As they waited, aging continued to poke holes in trees, it's fingers fluttered to the ground, giving it a new souvenir that of course wouldn't last forever. As they began to fight for dominance with birds versus their daily breakfast, worms, the ruckus began to awake the world's indoors.

Inside one of the wooden cabin like homes lead a hallway that stayed in a never ending group hug with a small dining room, a bad room, kitchen and two bed rooms. The dining room consisted of a small caramel table that held scars from past events lost in endless time. On it's sides sat four chairs of the same color pushed in neatly to stay connected with their main host. The host's surface had scars as well, but not as deadly as the ones on the chairs older then the trees outside. The five bodies were surrounded by gingerbread brown walls that concealed them from the outside world with it's roommates, a set of piled up twin chairs and a closet that was the same color as the table.

Through a door to the left wall next to a window was a kitchen that connected with the dining room. The small room contained the same colored wall in the other room, but unlike it, it had a well working sink, normal standing wooden counter and cabinets filled with food ware. Beside from this, the kitchen and the dining room were twins in the well built home.

Next was the first bedroom in the house across from the restroom. Inside there was equipment and items fit for a normal citizen in the village. There was a walnut wooden bed stand that held drawers with a pretty standard mattress above it, covered partly by a dirty egg shell cotton cover, two parchment sheet pillows and a body. A lamp stood on a night stand in silence with a dirty plate drenched in left over food sauce. Luckily, the sauce was only on the plate and not showering the wooden stand underneath like a scene out of a movie.

Across from the lamp sat a long but not very tall dresser sharing the same color of the walls, but slightly lighter. On the left side of the bed was it's companion, a tall closet possibly filled with nothing but clothes. And finally, there was a 3,6" by 24" window resting peacefully in the left corner of the right wall beside the bed before waking from the sun that shined down.

As usual, it wasn't the only victim to the sudden attack. In the full size bed laid a feminine figure that violated the normal sleeping procedure. The female was performing the crushlander. Her arms spread outward at the end of the bed, denying the cover's request of comfort. Her left foot dangled for dear life on the right side of the bed. While the right became infatuated by the brown bed board, hanging on top of it to kiss the firm of it's back.

Who exactly was this person? For starters, it was a rhubarb haired teenage girl with fair complexion. She had bangs slightly parted to the left of her face that stopped at the middle of her neck. At least, that would be the case if her hair was still bundled together in her signature ponytail instead of breathing freely around the bed. At the moment in slumber, she wore a loose short sleeved white cup gray shirt and loose caramel mocha shorts.

With her body now being explored by the sun's gentle hands unconditionally, the female began to stir once more. This soon caused her to show the world in the cabin her walnut eyes they grew with for fifteen years.

The brunette lifted her body slightly to immediately be met with a sharp pain in her stomach. Brown shaded eyes hid from the world again while arms tried to hug their sibling's pain away. Numbness spread through her body like a snake had penetrated her skin or a sneak attack in the middle of the night was previously planted. The female could feel her blood try to take a break, supporting the enemy inside like a oiled machine. The side effect of the unknown source could've taken control of the teenager, but like a cramp, she shook it off, thinking it was nothing but a action made from yesterday's hunting.

Yesterday's hunting...

Speaking of yesterday, the brunette wondered as she stared outside to mother nature, what happened yesterday? She would recall hunting for a meal once more with her father. They encountered three deer after traveling for hours in fantasy, forty seven minutes in reality. They then made the animals cease to exist, proceeded to peel off it's furry dermis and then... Nothing but a never ending darkness. It made her wonder what exactly happened prior to today. Was her father alright? Was she alright? Did she pass out from fright or excitement? Did she encounter. One of them?... These questions and more could be explored by the young teenager.

If she wasn't so infatuated as to what she would eat for breakfast.

Her thoughts ran like a unstoppable train with her mouth that began to create drool from hunger instead of tiredness. She could picture the sight of bacon and eggs hugging each other on a well sized plate. They would deliver warmth to one another as they prepare to stock in her stomach. Just thinking about the tender and semi sweet taste it would leave on her tongue and inside of her made a waterfall of drool drip down the corner of her mouth while her cheeks grew a rose red. Her eyes could've rolled into the back of her head in pleasure like they did naturally, but the scene of happiness was interrupted by a subtle knock on her door.

After a few seconds of hush, the wooden door opened to the sight of what seemed like a middle aged man. The man was a large, but not overweight adult. He had shaggy carob hair, a thin goatee, and black walnut eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a fur vest, and a loose tie. He also wore white pants and tall black boots. His face had a somewhat sincere frown and a gentle gleam in his eyes. The orbs embedded in his eye sockets wasted no time to cast the young female in a spell. Her eyes went somewhat wide innocently as her mouth went a gap slightly with a smile now apparent.

As he entered the room, he was met with a soft female voice that inherited a accent. It spoke fluently, "Good mornin', father."

"And a good mornin' to you, Sasha," The older male greeted back, revealing her name to the known and unknown of her room. The brunette proceeded to let her back rest on her bed board before her male parent continued in his deep masculine voice. "How did yer sleep?"

"Pretty well," Sasha replied sincerely with her right hand now scratching her neck in nervousness. "But for some odd reason, I woke up with a pain in my stomach and not rememberin' anythin' of last night... Do you know what happened? Did I get hurt or somethin'?" The question caused the man to have a dubious look on his face as his hand explored his chin to caress his goatee. Not long after this action, the man informed his child casually,

"You did pass out from exhaustion after we skinned those deer. I took yer here, let one of those women in town cloth you for bed and put you to sleep for the night. Aside from that, there was nothin' else. You probably got some cramps or whatever from the huntin'. If so, I suggest you rest for the day and let me hunt by my lone self."

"No way," The brunette female refused out loud, surprisingly not shocking her father at all. "Lettin' ya hunt is like playin' dolls. I can't let you play alone, that's sick! And not to mentin' it's boring. Let me tag along."

"Sasha, yer just said it yourself, you're barely in condition to hunt with this soreness on your body-."

"Doesn't matter," Sasha interrupted without having a second thought as to what her dad said. "Hunting is life in these parks. If I don't hunt, I might as well be dead!"

"... That's a gruesome way of looking at it. You're as stubborn as a mule. Just like your mother... Fine. Get dressed, eat breakfast, and we'll be on our way in about ten minutes top."

"You got it, father." Immediately after the male had declared his action, he shut his daughter's door for her to get dressed. Minutes passed before Sasha exit the house to be in her daily clothing. She wore a simple long sleeved blouse with a skirt that slightly covered her boots. Not long after, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, devoured her breakfast in two or three bites and began to follow her father's league to their prey.

The wind blew through their faces smoothly as they walked inches into the lonely forest alone. As they did, they were met with the graceful sound of nothingness that accompanied the sun rays above them slipping through the trees' fingertips. Their endless amount of arms sometimes served as a obstacle for the two hunters. But it wasn't much in this time of the year. Especially since the trees began to die not from young age but from old destiny. The beautiful by deadly beast would strip them of their hands in the fall to decorate the dirt with bright to dark orange. Not only is this a help with the forest's growth, but also with the two human's hunting procedure.

This helped them to sense and hear the crackling of deer's feet slamming onto the piles of leaves. This made them a main target for the two hunters as they began to chase down their prey. Their metal equipment dangled from their sides to create a jingling sound from the clash. Pants escaped their mouths but only one had water escaping uncontrollably. Unlike the male, who wore a hat that swayed on his head to protect from the sun that dared to shade his skin. They were met with only one innocent beast today unlike yesterday. But it was fine. Because like any other prey, this one wasn't special. It's day of reckoning was today. And that wasn't going to change.

With that being said, the two hunters found themselves using their bladed items and hiding strategy to stab their opponent down. This was mainly due to the brunette female shooting it down with a arrow sent by her bow. The father simply approached the animal to examine it's state. There was no pulse, but there was a future meal for him and probably others. After feeling it's neck for any movement inside, the brunette male stated in his deep accent, "I guess this will be enough fer our winter ration."

"Winter ration," The young female questioned powerfully for the man to find a angered expression on her face. With this look on her face, the female questioned at the same volume from before. "What do you mean winter ration? We should eat this fer dinner. Heck, maybe fer lunch."

"That's not a option," The male answered sternly while showing the female a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean not a option? Of course it is!... Whatever. Yer can do what yer want to. But I'm takin' this beast for later to eat clean off." The man in front of her wasted no time to find a clean cut tree post to sit on so he could take off his hat in a stressful manner. He then wiped his forehead from any developing ocean of sweat. Finally, after a moment of tranquility for his daughter to stare at him in disgust and confusion, he blurted out quietly, "Sasha... Y'ever think about what's happenin' to this world? Why the forest is gettin' smaller, why it's been harder to catch any game...? Ever thought about that?"

"I know," Sasha replied with a hint of venom now stuck in her throat. "It's 'cause outsiders been comin' and takin' our forest and our game. That's why I've been hungry recently."

"That's right," Her father agreed seriously. "But... Those folks have had their home stolen from them, too... They end up here 'cause they don't got no other choice."

"That's the problem. They should hurry up an' git out."

"It Titans took their homes, y'know," The male informed. "Where else do they have to go?... They say ya c'n feed more mouths if ya clear the forest and jus' grow grain. Maybe our family oughta give up huntin'... And hand the forest over. The Monarchy says... They'll pay us if we agree ta raise horses."

"Wha? But that's," The words that escaped the man's mouth were enough to make the female shake in her boots. It was with this movement that the brunette jumped in front of her father in utter shock to argue loudly, "If we stop huntin', it'd be like giving up who we are! Why do we gotta do that for a bunch of folks who look down on us like we're idiots?!"

"... That's cause livin' in this world is a privilege. Man's the kind of animal that lives in groups... If ya only have so much space, folks that normally live different from the rest've gotta join the group and live inside it-."

"No," Sasha interrupted violently in a protest for what was precious to her. "Not me! We been livin' the way our ancestors taught us! We don't owe nothin' to the outsiders! We got our own way of livin'! And no one's got any reason to stop us!"

The teenager's male parent soon put his arm on his lap to caress his goatee once again in a thinking state. While doing this, he blurted out once again to his now shaken child, "Well... That's fine too. Live your whole life in this forest, by the values of just you and yer kin. But... Sasha... Would ya throw yer life away fer that? Don't matter what dangers ya'd face out there... Ya couldn't go out beggin' for help. Those who won't do their duty don't git the benefits. It's only natural. That's how I see it. Even if we gotta lose our traditions, I wanna live ta see the future with my family. We gotta accept that the world's connected. Y'know, Sasha... Ya've got a bit of a cowardly streak. Leavin' this forest and facin' other people... Is that really so tough for ya?"

Many tell people to be careful what your wish for. You just might get it. Sasha's father, ever since the young teenager was the age of seven, wanted her to grow up to be a fine woman. Someone who would care for others and put them before herself. He wanted her to have the courage inside him and the willingness inherited from her mother. He wanted her to live a fine life away from 'them', become well educated, fall in love and have a family of her own. Make a name for herself.

He had wished for many things. And one was not an exception when he wished for her to just go away like the disgrace she was. He knew it was another selfish dream of his he made out of pure anger. One that was probably never going to come true. But when he got done cleaning his forehead one last time, he didn't know sorrow would be the only thing that ate his heart

_When his daughter walked out of his life..._

**Hey, FG96 here. And just wanted to say thanks for reading. If you guys are wondering, I will be releasing chapters on the weekends (Friday, Saturday, Sunday). Which means that if you are a upcoming fan of this story, then you'll have to wait for the next one until these three lucky days. Like some of my other stories, it won't be limited to one day. I might do up to three chapters each week depending on how I feel at the moment. But aside from that, now you know when to stay tune for more. Until then, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and as always, have a good day! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

Two years later...

On a field convoy by walls produced by rocks and ruble laid a area similar to that of a camp site. Thirteen house like buildings were held around a clear field by borders while also developing in size slightly from left to right in a circular motion. Around these homes also stood fences that isolated the closed houses from mother nature living freely through the breeze and the well crafted mountains given by the gods above.

Inside the inner area of the clear field filled with nothing but dirt was a large group of teenagers. Due to their appearance and body structure along with gender, there were a variety of them. The teens seemed to have ranged from possibly thirteen to fifteen years old while standing formally with their hands emotionally tied behind their backs and their legs marginally apart to help their spines stay straight and tall with their pride. That is, most of them.

Some had eyes fit for the distorted while others had ones fitted for a wimp waiting to be killed. This either made their choice of clothing help them with their determination or destroy like their past that was left near a pile of forgotten moments that fueled them with joy. The teenagers wore tawny long sleeve jackets that hardly covered three forth of their sides with an emblem that displayed two swords clashed together to create a glorious X. They also wore a shirt underneath of their liking with snow white pants and chocolate brown boots that matched their belts.

Just with this symbol of power on the young men and women created a spark deep in their chests that dared for them to defeat their enemy no matter what and accomplish their goals. Of course, it would take a while, but most teenagers wouldn't care about that. They didn't care about that. They just craved for victory against all. And victory, hopefully, they will get. But not without a little 'prep talk'.

This talk came from none other then the man that would teach them 'properly'. The one dubbed as their instructor. This man stood before them, standing like his 'students' to examine the world's future heroes.

He was a tall and intimidating person who was bald, with a slightly tan complexion and prominent wrinkles on his forehead. His most notable features were dark circles around his eyes which made him appear more imposing and frightening. And frightening he was since most of his trainees weren't even able to stare him in the eye without having their body shake violently in horror of the thoughts he could do to it. He wore the same clothing as the students with his jacket being long, dragging down pass his knees and dipped in a seaweed green.

With that being said, the bald man strolled down the hallways made by teenage bodies to see what he was working with. Nearly everyone stood in silence before he stopped dead in his tracks to turn to a male teenager that tried to hold a solemn expression on his face, but was only met with inner panic being revealed to everyone around him. Especially his instructor.

The boy was actually short for his age, though he had a somewhat muscular build. He had a round feminine face, blond hair that was cut in the style of a bob, large, expressive cerulean eyes, brown eyebrows, and a slightly upturned his physical features and his shaky stance, the older male blurted out loudly to make the young one become startled for a split second, "Hey, moptop!"

"Sir," The young blonde haired male replied at the same tone, before taking a stance for him. The way he stood now was the same as before, but this time, his right hand was now slammed onto his chest at the same place where his heart was located. His fist began to lay itself on it's longtime friend for a moment until the instructor questioned with the boy's attention now centered on him.

"What do they call you, maggot?!"

"Armin Arlet from Shiganshina, sir," The male answered as loud as he could.

"Wow, seriously, why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name." The bald male continued to question Armin in a mixture of disgust and hidden mock.

"It was my grandfather, sir!"

"Cadet Armin," The instructor called out once more before lowering his wrinkled face into the innocent one's. "Why is a runt like you here?!"

"To help humanity overcome the titans," Armin answered like before, but his eyes were now covered from the world and a sudden squeak that escaped his mouth from the empathize on the last two words.

"That is delightful to hear," The older man screamed happily while placing his hand on top of the young one's hair to feel it's smooth texture. "You're gonna be a great light snack for them! Row three about face, runt!" With that being said, Armin found himself being turned by his head towards the teenagers behind him in disappointment. Fear had taken control of his body once more at the fact of being the laughing stock to all who tried to conceal their hilarity while also their timidity.

The next teenager the instructor met with as a male much taller then the last one. He had blonde hair, but the shade of yellow was lighter, making it the color of daffodil. He had a masculine face and his eyes were instead a bright dandelion. Now in front of this maybe older male, the balding one asked once more to the new person, "What do you call yourself?"

"Sir," The male responded out loud, but unlike Armin, more delicately to where there wouldn't be a possibility he would lose his voice. "My name is Thomas Wagner, I'm from Trost district!"

"I can't hear you!"

"My name is Thomas Wagner! I'm from the Trost district, sir," Thomas now said as loud as he could, resulting in the man not even phased, but irritated enough to shout back.

"Nobody gives a damn!" The man then left the boy to be to encounter his next prey for humiliation. This time, it was a young girl with light, fair skin. She had a slender figure and was of average height. In addition, she had gray eyes and thick black hair that extended past her shoulders. Her hair was parted in the middle and tied in loose pigtails with light-blue hair ties. With the stare of factitious determination, the instructor questioned angrily, "Who are you?"

"Sir, Mina Carolina from Wall Rose, sir," The female answered in a light female voice, causing the male to dive into her personal space and continue,

"Is a pathetic worm like you the best care this has to offer?!"

"Sir! I'm afraid that's the case, sir!"

"How unfortunate," The bald man replied one last time before making his way through that hallways once again. As he passed some teenagers, he could read their experiences clean off their faces. Especially the ones who had seen what the titans could do up close and personal. They were a mixture of males and females that had souls tainted in blood and wills covered by flames of revenge. These individuals would be people he definitely would have his eyes on. Individuals fit for a fight... Unlike the others.

His next victim was a short, light ash-brown haired male with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. He hadd small, intense light-brown eyes, and was said to have a vicious look in his eyes that was not apparent now. He was of average height and muscular build, and a long face. After studying the prey, the instructor asked out loud, "What do we have over here?!"

"Jean Kirstein sir, from trost district," The younger male answered with masculine voice probably passed puberty.

"And why are you here cadet?"

"To join the military police, sir," Jean answered with a sweat now apparent on his face and a sudden pause in his sentence.

"That's nice. You want to live in the interior, do ya?"

"Yes-." Out of nowhere, Jean was met with a headbutt harshly from the instructor. The impact was enough to make the teenage male fall to his knees harshly as he grunted in pain. While he was trying to take in the injury to his head, the instructor before him continued to scold, going back to his yelling nature,

"No one told you to sit, recruit! If you can't handle this, Kirschein, then forget about joining the military police!" Not long afterwards, the next male to be tortured and humiliated both physically and mentally was of average height with a broad, muscular build. He had short, parted black hair, freckles, and light brown eyes. Without looking at the boy's structure, the man before him began loudly, "What the hell is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot?!"

"Marco bodt at your service sir, from Jinae south side of Wall Rose," Marco responded willingly with a huge smirk printed on his face effortlessly. "I aim to join the millitary police and give life and limb in the service to the king!"

"... Well then. that makes you an idealistic fool and a rube. You want the truth," The bald male then zoomed into the other's face like a killer on a late night, only to whisper out loud slightly away from his ear severely, "The only use the king ask for your life and limbs are his titan fodder." As if he had enough of the teenager, he headed to the next piece of bait that was right next to him.

This scrawny teenage boy was standing at a hundred and fifty eight centimeters, which was even shorter then Armin. He had a slim build, with bright hazel eyes, and his head was distinctively kept shaved. At the presence of his instructor in the flesh, the young man wasted no time a hurried to introduce himself. "Sir! Connie Springer from Ragako village, sir!"

From the way he was created, he didn't seem to be a threat to anyone. Not even the teenagers around him. They just saw the short teen as just that. A short teen. One that was just trying to fight for his home. Now as for what he had in mind for battle tactics? That was unknown. What he knew of titans? Once again, unknown. But if he knew the proper salute of their military? That was known, and it was no. Why would that be the case?

Because he had his left hand on his right side of his chest. And as a reward for this failure?

He was lifted into the air by the head by his instructor, who was now infuriated and restrained by nothing more then anger. With this new found irritation, the bald man told the defenseless teenager near in dead silence, "You have it backwards Connie Springer. That was the first thing you were taught. The salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people. Is your heart on your right side?!"

He was lifted into the air by the head by his instructor, who was now infuriated and restrained by nothing more then anger. With this new found irritation, the bald man told the defenseless teenager near in dead silence, "You have it backwards Connie Springer. That was the first thing you were taught. The salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people. Is your heart on your right side?!"

The man was now covered in nothing but anger. His eyesight was bathed in red from the mistake that had taken hold in front of him. He couldn't even see the boy's face become squeezed together in his hold. Nor could he see the tears daring to escape from the teen's eyes that had stared up into the sky in a mixture of terror and grief. By the way the demon dressed in human flesh was acting, he knew he had never met someone able to piss him off this badly. Someone to make his vision be equaled to that of a angered bull. He was the first to pull this off. And it wasn't an accomplishment to be happy about. As a matter of fact, he would be the first.

If it wasn't for the girl behind him, eating a potato.

Just the sound of the crop being bitten into was enough to catch the experienced man off guard. Along with all of the cadets around him. Eyes of different shades came in harmony to watch this next scene unfold. The female had rhubarb hair with bangs on the side of her face and the rest pinned up in a ponytail,walnut eyes and a fair complexion. Just with the figure of the girl right in front of the teens with beads of sweat sliding down her forehead, devouring the potato in her hands was enough to make their mouths fall a gap. Including the instructor. Everything became froze in time due to the suspense. Until the bald male dropped Connie to ask surprisingly in a quiet tone, "Hey, you there... What do you think you're doing?"

Walnut irises met with dijon ones after the question was given. They only connected for less then a second before brown shaded orbs scouter the area in denial for the culprit of making the instructor look tamed. They search both left and right as footsteps began to kick the sand for the older man to approach her. He would've stayed in this state. Everything would've been okay. If the female didn't take a bite of the potato one last time.

It was with this action, her trainer had finally exploded.

"You are officially on my shitlist," The man screamed at the top of his lungs in front of the culprit, rage now apparent in his eyes. "Just who the hell are you?!" He watched once more as the now panicked teenage girl chewed quickly on her food before swallowing it swiftly, slam her right hand on her left breast and answered out to the bald male,

"Sasha Blouse from Dopper village at your service! Reporting for duty Sir!"

"... Sasha Blouse, huh," The man repeated, retreating back to his sane tone of voice. "And what is that you're clutching in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato! It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir!"

"The theft, I understand. But here? Why eat it here of all places," He asked once again, still disbelieved as to what was going on.

"It looked quite delicious and it was getting cold. So I gave it shelter in my stomach, sir."

"Why? I can't comprehend. Why would you eat that potato," The instructor asked one last time. But this time, instead of getting a straight forward answer like all the other cadets, the teen answered in a way he thought he would never be acknowledge like. The confused teenage female responded with a stutter,

"Uh...are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir."

Hush filled the air as everyone was taken a back by her reply. A gush of wind blew through their bodies as if they were dead, wasting no time to help the shivers now in their spines travel faster like a snake on their backs. The silence could've continued to make the area become a graveyard. If Sasha didn't proceed to perform her next action. She grab hold of her potato with two hands, and tore off a piece of it in defeat. With this, she lifted it to her trainer and insisted softly, "Here sir, have half."

"Have half... Really?"

The teenager threw a reckless smile at the situation, as if nothing had happen just a few moments ago. She thought things would slide. That she would be okay for the day. That she wouldn't have a near death experience like Connie a few minutes ago. And near death experience she did not have. But instead, she had something that would probably lead to that moment. Like the 'criminal' she was, she was sentenced to run until the sun parted from the cadets and worse of all. Lose meal privileges for five days.

Sasha could honestly give a damn about running until she drops dead. But to starve until she drops dead? She thought he was pushing it. But it didn't matter. As long as she was still drawing breath, she was okay. She wasn't even worried about what had happen today when it came to her and her instructor's relationship.

But she was now worried as to how this would take hold on the rest of the cadets. Would they be her friends or foes or both? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. But she knew she would find out soon enough. Until then, She hoped her ancestors preyed for her mercy.

_And as always, that things will get better..._

**Sorry that this chapter was choppy and all, I had a hard time trying to come up with something original. Don't worry, I'll try and do something different in the next chapter. But until then, I hope you guys at least enjoyed this and until next time, have a good day! :)**


End file.
